The Ulster Wrath
by Z-01 Attack Helicopter
Summary: Rainbow doing business as usual, Stopping The White Masks but things emerge between operators, follow Dust and I.Q as their lives unfold. (First story, reviews are much appreciated.)
1. Pay off

"Today, the city centre has been attacked, police and armed forces say they have it under control but the recent injuries and deaths of many soldiers show otherwise, will the attack come to an end? Now for the local weather. "The News clip ended

"As you just saw, our little pals The White Masks are attacking London's city centre, they have come well prepared as always but Intel has it that they brought chemical weapons to her majesty's doorstep, most likely the chemicals they used in Article 5." Thatcher explained "I know you three have been through a lot but this a big payload, I reckon they brought more than last time and by the way, if you get this done, I can tell you right now, it'll pay off. " Thatcher finished "You got 1 hour, dismissed. "

Dust, Twitch and I.Q headed for the armory,

"I hope this pays off. " I.Q exclaimed

"I'm with you, 5 months of busting our arses off and we finally get a break. " Dust agreed

"Well we are special forces, but 5 months and it's just us going on ops." Twitch added

"Well let's get this over and done with." Dust said

Dust grabbed his specialised M4 carbine, equipped with ACOG, M203 Grenade launcher and suppressor along with 2 M9 beretta pistols again specialised with laser sights, a small reflex sight and suppressor, finally he wore a skull balaclava, sunglasses and a helmet covered in ash and dust along with a Northern Ireland flag on the back.

Twitch picked up her Famas or F2, equipped with ACOG, vertical grip, laser sight and suppressor, along with her F2 she used a suppressed P9, she wore a cyan wrist tape and balaclava along with a GIGN logo on her shoulder,

Finally, I.Q picked up her Steyer Aug, equipped with EOD holographic sight, suppressor and laser sight, her sidearm is a suppressed P12, She wore level 1 armor with a Bulletproof Riot helmet along with tight jeans and purple sneakers.

"Emma, bring a claymore I don't want another bomber sneaking up on us." Dust told Twitch

"I'll bring frags." I.Q said happily as she was recently given permission to use frag grenades instead of Capitâo who was given claymores.

"I'll bring stun grenades. "Dust called out

"Good to see you're ready, choppers waiting." Thatcher arrived unannounced

The trio quickly ordered and sorted their equipment, ammo and weapons to make their way to the Blackhawk but before they went out the main door Ash and Jäger walked along with them, Jäger spoke to Twitch and I.Q while Ash spoke to Dust,

"What's the op?" Ash asked

"Our good friends have brought chemical weapons to London and we're going to stop it." Dust answered

"Huh, never getting a break then?"

"Well it's Barlett all over again but they have a lot more, apparently ."

"Don't remind me please."

"Hey, Monika, Emma I'm gunner."

"Ok" they reply

"Me and Marius are reinforcements by the way, well I'll try to makes us reinforcements." Ash added

"Good luck with that, well I'll see you on the Battlefield."

"See ya."

Ash and Jäger waved goodbye to their comrades while Dust sat down and waited for the right moment.

20 minutes later

Dust looked down at the City centre, it was a fortress, barricaded windows, doors and God knows how many White masks, then a light started to flash red, Dust looked out towards the rear rotor to see a missile heading for the helicopter

"Missile, Hold on!!"

Dust grabbed a support while Twitch and I.Q held onto their seats, the helicopter was hit on the rear rotor, even if the pilot was the best pilot in the world, there was no way of saving it, Dust looked up to see a building an…..


	2. Mission Complete

Dust woke up in the helicopter he could hear someone in his ear and his left shoulder burning,

"Dust, Dust! Talk to me Goddamit! " Thatcher shouted

"Yea, Yea I'm here." Dust Coughed, he continued to check the pilots "Pilot is KIA, shit, he was going to have a son as well." Dust said holding his shoulder

"There's nothing you can do, where's Monika and Emma?" Thatcher asked

"I don't know, maybe the white masks have been here already and kidnapped them." Dust said out loud "I'll check the city centre."

Dust Threw his drone and proceeded to check the city centre, all rooms were empty, deserted apart from one, all of the white masks were in a large nightclub area along with the Chemical weapons but then the whole room lit up with shouts and chants, Dust looked around to see what's happening, he looked towards the stage to see I.Q and Twitch half naked, they could do nothing but comply at this point,

Dust got off the drone and searched the pilot for something to send back to his family, he could only find a picture of the pilot and his girlfriend, their dogs tags and something that pissed him off, a wedding ring, Dust grabbed his M4 and ran towards the centre smashing through the main entrance and continuing the the room holding everything, during the run Thatcher was wondering what Dust was doing but when Dust got to the door he realised, Dust pulled out his M9's and filled with Rage, his blood boiling, he shoulder barged the door and going in guns blazing, he shot everything that had a gun, blood splattering everywhere, Twitch got to safety but one was holding I.Q as a meatshield, Dust breathed slowly focusing and with a pull of a trigger a bullet smashed the mask and blood and brain went everywhere and the body hit the floor with a thump, I.Q and Twitch ran over to Dust bear hugging him,

"Don't mean to ruin the moment but more arseholes are inbound" Thatcher interrupted

"You two get clothed, I'll plant the defuser and hold them off, got that?" they both nodded and ran backstage. While Dust planted the defuser,

"Andy, you do realise what happened, right?" Thatcher asked

"Yeah, I'll talk to them they are my closest friends after all." Dust replied

"Good, good I just don't want them to be out of action permanently, ya know?"

"I'm assuming this has happened before involving you?"

"Yeah, some old operative I worked with, uh, went through that, she suffered terrible PTSD and she never trusted a man again."

"Damn, it messed your chances with her didn't it?"

"Dust you magnificent bastard ." Thatcher chuckled, Dust half smiled at this comment

"Where are those masked fuck faces anyway?"

"Don't know, must've been a false alarm."

As the conversion finished the chemical weapons were disarmed and The 2 ladies were dressed

"Your chopper should be there." Thatcher said

The 3 heroes got in and sat in silence for 5 minutes until Dust broke it,

"So uh, wanna talk about what happened back there now would be good."

The two ladies sat there in silence, I.Q counting the bullets in her stock of ammo, Twitch on the other hand sat by the edge of the door looking at the active society below her,

Dust sighed, while thinking about things to do to cheer the ladies up, unfortunately not many things stuck out,

"I know it's hard but don't keep it in, it'll rip you apart from the inside." Dust dropped his head with a sigh "If you need anything, come talk with me."

"We've got a video transmission, patching it through." the pilot said, a TV screen slowly faced the 3 operatives,


	3. The Whitehouse

"Today, The White House has been attacked by the terrorist group known as The White Masks, "Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me." Dust shouted in frustration, "they are currently holding the president hostage." The news clip finished revealing Thatcher's face,

"Baker, Come on, another one? And let me guess we're going in, I mean we almost died and pretty lucky that we haven't got injuries." Dust exclaimed

"I know but this is too big to call off, we need you in there and if you need it, Eliza, Marius and Craig are on standby." Thatcher explained

"I want the 2 ladies on another chopper, I can't afford to have them to experience any torture again."

"Then how are getting there?"

"I fly in first on another chopper to take any RPG's, Sam's or whatever they have."

Twitch and I.Q looked at Dust, shocked by the things he said,

"You don't have to do this Andy, You'll die!" Twitch said

"Well, I guess I'll have to take as many as I can with me to hell and I can't risk losing you 2."

"Very well, Andy if you come back alive, well, your one tough son of a Bitch and no one can say you haven't went through hell."

"Don't do this, please."I.Q begged

"I'm sorry, but I have to."

Once They got back to base, they restocked and went to their helicopters,

"Emma, Monika if you need back up, let Mike know, I'm sorry." Dust said as he put on his helmet.

The whole Rainbow six force saluted as Dust took off along with I.Q and Twitch about 500m away from him.

30 minutes from deployment

Dust entered the airspace of the Whitehouse, instantly he saw a RPG being prepared, he pressed forward trying to get a shot on the RPG, his helicopter got hit from a RPG, he tugged and pulled at the stick trying to hit the Whitehouse, with determination he hit his target.

Twitch looked out and saw the whole thing she couldn't believe what happened, he actually took an RPG and died for her and I.Q, she sat down and put her head in her hands soon I.Q looked at her and asked,

"Did he do it?"

Twitch nodded a yes, I.Q got on the minigun mounted on the side and waited until she saw the rooftop.

Dust opened his eyes and saw sparks and smashed dials around him, Groggy, he tried to unclip his belt but it was stuck, he had to use his knife to cut it, he kicked the door beside him and got out, pulling out his M4,

"Baker, you there?" Dust asked

"Andy, Holy.. How are you alive?" Thatcher asked speechless

"Don't know but can you tell me where the president is being held?"

"In his office, expect heavy enemy presence there."

With that Dust looked around and tried to walk and soon realised how badly injured he was, his foot was sprained, his leg was cut and his arms had bits of shrapnel in them but he kept going, he entered what seemed to be a conference room immediately Dust knew the president's office was right beside him,

Twitch and I.Q unloaded onto the rooftop below them shredding every White Mask on it,

"Monika, Emma, Andy's alive in the Whitehouse draw the bastards attention to allow Andy to get out, if it's clear insert onto the roof and help him." Thatcher said

They did as said.

Dust looked for his Drone only to find it smashed, next Dust was going to do something that would probably get him killed but he couldn't care less, he placed a breaching charge on the wall and squeezed the trigger, when it went off he rushed in and laid a bullet upon any white mask there was.

Twitch and I.Q cleared the rooftop, the pilot flew close to the edge to allow the 2 ladies access to the rooftop, they then rappelled on down the edge of the building to find three windows and they both jumped in from two of the windows to find Dust standing with the president but before they could say anything breaching charges went off, Dust pushed the president under his desk and fired upon the terrorists, Twitch covered the left and I.Q got the right While Dust was helping in either side, The 3 operatives fought with everything they had but ammo was running scarce and The White Mask frenzy wasn't letting up,

"Last Mag!" Twitch shouted

"Catch!" Dust threw a mag her way

"Thanks!"

"Monika Bomber Right!!"

"He's down!"

"Black on Ammo!" Dust shouted

"Emma Bomber left! LEFT!"

"Black on Ammo!" I.Q's called

"Shit, Monika left of you, left of--"

Dust got hit in the shoulder and fell to the floor, "Fuck."

"Andrew! Mike where's the backup, we need it now!" I.Q called

"Eta 30 seconds, 10 seconds."

Ash, Jäger and Blackbeard all jumped through the way Twitch and I.Q did, they fired on everything that came through the walls, one by one, bullet by bullet, the relentless force was coming to an end, finally the frenzy ended

"Right clear!" I.Q called out

"Left Clear! Ash called

"Mr. President you can come out, it's clear." Blackbeard said

"Good I thought I going to be in a coffin, thanks." The president said

"Andrew.."

"I'm fine," Dust said pulling the bullet from his shoulder and leaning on Blackbeard's shoulder "Thanks for asking. "

"Good job people, it's time for you to come home now."

"About time, where's the escort?"

"should be there unless they're having a wank. "

The escort came through the hole that the White Masks made

"been a pleasure Mr. President. " Ash said

"Same here. " Blackbeard added

"Thank you. "

"So, what now?" Ash asked

"We go home."

Back at Base

Dust went back to his room and took his armor off and sat on his bed, he gave a sigh of relief and looked at his shoulder the bullet previously hit was now covered by a bandage and he found that his foot was broken yet he walked, ran and jumped, Doc must've felt bad for him so he was going to lie even though he didn't give Dust a cast, but Dust didn't want to get into it and decided to sleep, after all he deserved it.


	4. Visitors

**Hereford, England 0930 hrs**

The screaming alarm woke Dust, he looked around to see nothing, just his room but he heard shouting and footsteps, he burst up and strapped his armor then grabbed his M4, he checked the mag seeing it full, he cocked it, Dust had a feeling they had found where he was and prepared a ambush. A Bomber entered his room to get a chair to the face and sprayed down, two White mask grunts came around guns raised, Dust quickly shot both and let the blood fly, Dust stood still, listening for anymore, luckily no one was interested so Dust went over to a window overlooking the shooting range, he saw everyone in cuffs along with 2 groups of 10 white but one had a black and white mask maybe a leader, Dust closely observed the enemy, so this is what is like to be a hunter Dust thought himself, after a minute Dust had a plan, he went downstairs to the ground floor and sat behind a wall of tyres to quickly shoot a grenade launcher round at one of the groups and slaughtered the rest leaving the leader, "Well done Dust, I'm sure father would be proud, it's a shame I took his life could've been a useful tool to us." The leader said

"Yeah, it's a shame he died to you, dishonourable but he did it for a reason, for me." Dust said

"And you will die like father but at least he can fight without a machine." the leader referred to Dust M4

"You wanna do it that way, huh, seems you've gone crazy Rico." Dust said dropping his gun

"You're the crazy one."

Rico charged Dust, he threw punches but Dust could block and now he could attack, Dust hit Rico in the liver with a punch that had his whole weight behind it, jaw and a dropkick along with some crazy series of kick attack from the ground, Dust continued to hit Rico, punch after kick, Rico was now broken finally Dust finished Rico with a German suplex crushing Rico's spine and neck, Dust stood staring at the lifeless body of his previous predecessor finally Dust said "What happened to the brother I loved." and proceeded to set everyone free,

"Everyone alright?" Dust shouted

"Emma, she was hit but I don't know where she is." Ash said

"What do you mean she's hit and you don't know where she is? It's not like she can walk off unnoticed."

"No, she was hit in the building and I don't know where she is."

"Is Gustave here?"

Everyone looked around trying to identify Doc

"Not here? Alright, I think she's in the infirmary, Gustave must've snuck her away."

Dust felt winds picking up, to an unnatural speed and a huge cloud was heading towards them but not a normal cloud a very light grey and red with orange sparks, Dust analysed further only to get a flash of a haunting memory, one Dust hid away for years,

"Get inside, everyone!" Dust ordered it seems my past has came to haunt me

Dust then picked up his M4 and prepared for a battle that he may lose but if he does lose, the team dies,

He stood still gun raised when the cloud came over him, he looked around hearing voices then his saw a shadow walking towards him, it was a Skull, a tough skinned unnatural being that hunts down the person who killed a leader of the White Masks, like a hitman but free and better.

Dust watched a they approached, the armor they wore wasn't made like Dust's but in fact it was better, for them anyways, they had a knife up the underside of the fore arm, like a hidden blade.

The blade they wore was shown almost like they trying to scare Dust off, so he backed taking 3 steps back, maybe they want the body and not me Dust thought,

He watched the creatures every move, it walked over to Rico's body and checked for a pulse, when it didn't get one it turned to Dust and bowed as if it was trying 'well done' then extended the blade to say 'but I have to kill you, it's my job' Dust stared at human like creature, it morphed to have extra protection and now had a rebreather like thing, the other 6 did it as well, Dust raised his gun and aimed at the things that approached but then noticed something, the exoskeleton it had was penetrative with a sniper round, one like Glaz has but he was away on break, Dust decided to shoot at the Skull, it definitely hurt it, he continued to shoot and after a mag it had died, but 5 were left and closing in on Dust, he shot a grenade at one killing it instantly, soon after he shot another killing that one, Dust had thought he got this in the bag but the remaining 3 morphed into each other changing it to one big brute of a monster, standing at about 20ft tall, Dust shot another grenade round at it, hurting it but not killing it and that was the last round that Dust had and his M4 was out ammo and there is no way a 9mm round was hurting the thing, all that was left was a knife, the armor was shot off that wasn't working either,

"Andy get down! "a shout came from behind Dust,

He dropped to the floor and bullets came from the base, hitting the monster making the armor fall off, the stream of bullets stopped and the thing was completely stripped of its armor and it was stunned, Dust ran towards it and climbed its back stabbing it in the back of the neck, it roared and tried to grab Dust who continued to thrust the knife deeper, the thing stumbled falling face first into the dirt and then disappearing into thin air as did the rest.

Dust stood up and looked at his hands, they had blood all over them, then he looked back up seeing I.Q walking over to him,


	5. Questions

"What the fuck was that all about?" She asked sternly

"Rico was my older brother, he got corrupted by the Whites, my father later was captured by them and Rico, they had Rico break him, but my dad was one tough son of a bitch and didn't break, that night he tried to escape but Rico found and fought him but had a knife and with one well placed stab killed my father, those things came to attack me after my father had died when I was younger and I got away, luckily, they're called Skulls, they are tough unnatural beings if you couldn't tell already."

I.Q somehow felt the pain that Dust was experiencing, though she never had to kill or lose a loved, there was something that triggered during his explanation .

"I'm sorry, I never knew it went that deep, I thought it was something that happened recently or a rival in that matter. "I.Q apologised

"It's fine anyone would think that, how's Emma doing?" Dust asked walking towards the infirmary

"I Don't know, but fell free to check I'm just going to go sort something."

Dust looked around for Twitch he wasn't sure if her injuries were bad and if she had a lot of them, he found Doc talking to Montagne

"Gustave, do you have a moment?" Dust asked

"Yes, what is it, have been hurt?" Doc asked as Montagne walked away

"No, no it's about Emma."

"Oh, she's uhh... "

" Shit, don't tell me its bad. "

"Well she took a bullet to the shoulder and it hit an artery, she fine bit very very lucky to be alive."

"Thank god. "

"she's in her room resting."

"Cheers."

Dust exited the infirmary and headed towards Twitch's room

Once there he knocked the door

"Come in." Twitch said lying in her bed listening to music

"How are you?" Dust asked

"I'm fine."

"What happened? I mean how did you get shot?"

"I was the first one to shoot at the whites, there were about 5 squads of 10 and one had a black and white mask, he was the one who shot me, I was firing upon one of the squads when he shot a pistol at me hitting me." Twitch explained looking at the bandage places on her shoulder.

"Yea, that was my older brother."

"What?"

"Yea, the whites changed him, took the soul out of him."

"Wow, that's insane, what if they change you? You'll be their ultimate fighting machine against us, I could never fight you."

"Don't worry, they won't be able to, I take it after my dad, he was captured by the whites and they had Rico try and break him, he got killed by Rico while trying to escape."

"But why did your brother change?"

"He was weak when they got him, he had a girlfriend which they killed, so they hacked at that weakness and eventually killed the loving brother I had."

Both Dust and Twitch sat in silence thinking about the White masks, they had A LOT of power and could change anyone for the worst, Twitch soon broke the silence

"Andy, can you please answer me in honesty, why did you nearly killed yourself for me and Monika? "

Dust sighed," I'd rather die than you or Monika, you have a future of greatness ahead of you, me I'm merely expendable, hell I've had a good life and there's nothing I could want."

"Andy, you are an a amazing person, your not expendable, if you die then people fall with you, everyone here loves you like a brother and if you die then they die as well, especially me and Monika your closest friends, imagine what we would be put through."Twitch said

"It's true." I.Q said presenting unannounced "If I were to lose you then my career her is done, well not just mine but most people here, why do you think we saved you earlier today, if you were expendable you would be dead."

Dust sat in silence, he didn't know everyone liked him that much, like as a brother was something big but bad.

"Just remember that, your self expectations are way too low, you saved us and the rest of the team the only thing left is to save yourself."Twitch added "and there one last thing, remember you 'there's nothing you could want' well I know one thing or two." Twitch gave I.Q a nod and they both kissed Dust on the cheeks

"What was that about? not to be rude or anything." Dust asking surprised

"A little present from me and Emma, as a thank you for yesterday." I.Q answered


	6. Ideas

"You're too kind, I didn't need that but thank you." Dust said "Well I have an idea, I want to work on a mask that has a HUD."

"Woah, no no, what about an eye piece that connects to your helmet." I.Q said

"Yeah, an eye piece like your spectre but I can tag Whites through my Drone and it'll stick with them wherever they go, therefore allowing me to callout where they are."

"That is actually a good idea but it will be time consuming, especially for me. "

"What, where do I get involved in this?" Twitch asked

"Don't worry, you can help with the Drone part of it. " Dust reassured Twitch" and I'll be working on a sniper. "

"How are you going to do that?" Twitch asked

"Well I'll get the base AWM and add my specific upgrades and details. "

" oh. "

" Time to get to work, ladies. "

They all left the room to get to work, Dust went to the Armory to see if any AWM'S were lying about, I.Q used her MKVII Spectre to set a base for the eye piece finally Twitch was tweaking the drones to spot and tag for Dust's equipment.

2 weeks later

Dust had found a AWM and added gold plating to the side and engraved them with a cracked skull on both sides , attachment wise he added a new 8x scope instead of a 20x scope, a new 338.Magnum Lapua receiver to penetrate Bomber body armor and suppressor to keep silent and since he wasn't going to be very far from the objective and Dust took this into consideration and decided he should also have an MP9 SMG with a suppressor and reflex sight.

I.Q had mostly finished the 'Red Eye' as Dust had decided to call it, all that was left was a little something she had thought and as a thank you, she decided to calibrate a video feed into it with a little help from Jackel.

Twitch was finished as she just had to run a couple of tests to check how the system she put in performed, though it did well she had to wait on the actual thing to be finished,

Dust was cleaning his newly built AWM or 'Aplasta Cránoes' as he called it and was getting it ready for a test fire, against Mira's Window.


	7. The Test Fire

Dust was putting the suppressor Caviera made him on, it was meant to take no power away while keeping it quiet, Dust kneeled and laid the beast on a ledge pulling the bolt back and loading the massive bullet in, slowly he put the cross hair on the centre, With Mira, Caviera, Castle and Jäger watching Dust slowly inhaled and pulled the trigger, a chunky 'Ting' sound was made and the massive bullet came out of the barrel flying at about 15m/s, going through the bulletproof mirror and hitting the target behind it,

Dust looked at the art he had just created and chuckled lightly and looked at the sniper he made,

"Damn, my barricades wouldn't survive that if that." Castle said out loud

"I think Gilles and Elias' shields would barely survive that, never your barricades Miles. " Dust said

" Nice one, you gave Elias something else to worry about, Gilles he would probably look at you confused. " Jäger said

" It's something especially against Gilles, I mean he's went through serious shit but this would get to him. "Dust smirked observing the weapon

" So, how'd the test go?" Ash burst in

"See for yourself, chica. " Caviera said examining the hole

Ash looked over towards the mirror and shit her pants when she saw the hole it made.

" Holy fuck, you British know how make holes." Ash joked

" You yanks know how to tell terrible jokes. " Dust fired back

" I'm not a comedian, anyway your 'Red eye' is ready. "

" Hell yeah, I can't wait. "

Dust raced up the stairs to see a couple of Recruits playing the Xbox in the rec room, he then made his way to I.Q's Workshop to see her attaching the Red Eye to Dust's helmet,

"Hows things?" Dust asked walking up to I.Q

"Well I've finished everything and as a present I've put a video feed of whoever your talking to or just Intel, Emma tweaked with the drones including hers to link directly to your HUD. " I.Q answered" How did the test go?"

"Come with me to find out, I want test it first and see how it feels with a scope. "

" Ahh, that reminds me if you look at your weapon for a couple of seconds the Red Eye will track it on a database and display the ammo and rounds left in it."

"Monika, you've out done yourself, but thank you, I mean it. "

" No, thank you, I would never have thought to something like this if it wasn't for you. "

"Aww, I think that kiss is getting to Monika." Twitch interrupted

"Shut up, Emma. " I.Q blushed

"Your just as guilty Em, we all know you want a piece of me."

"I'll admit it but who wouldn't, even Cav would want a bit."

"OK, that's pretty scary."

"Why are you saying that?" I.Q challenged

"Have you heard of some of the shit she's went through, drug dealing, robbery and I'm pretty sure that she almost got raped, so yeah I'll pass. "

"How do you know this?" Twitch asked

"Well I like to know what the new CTU's are bringing in, I was pretty shocked at Cav's file as I had said."

"So, what about the new girl Mira? Know anything about her? "

"Yeah, pretty interesting being indeed, she worked in a mechanic store with her dad blah blah blah, the thing that got me was her and Eliza are rivals."

"What?!"

"I know, it's scary to think about, that could turn and pull the trigger one each other, so it's being investigated luckily."

"If we're on the end of Eliza's gun, I would be sitting my pants. " I.Q said

" Yeah but that Vector, the things scary."

"Ha, I came up a thing for when we re in sim. 'Let the blender consume you.' I know, it's sounds like a ancient China thing but it's funny. " Dust chuckled" we better get there, people are waiting for the next 3 shots of the Aplasta Cránoes. "

The trio rushed towards the firing range, Glaz who came back, was waiting along a couple others. Dust loaded the rifle and put on the helmet and a HUD popped up showing for both eyes, Dust stared at the sniper for 3 seconds and it showed a blueprint of the weapon, its base platform and current platform, once it disappeared it showed the 5/0 meaning 5 in the mag 0 in reserve. Once it cleared Dust kneeled on 1 knee and looked through the scope, instantly a info bar popped up showing the lethality, toughness and name, for the test the target was a dummy behind a Mira mirror at 200 meters, Dust inhaled and pulled the trigger, in a split second the dummies head basically exploded and leaving the mirror with a 2x4cm hole.

"That is one hell of a sniper comrade, you should be proud. " Glaz complimented

" Timurs right, a hole this big through this is crazy." I.Q said

"Thanks for compliments but I gotta give it to ya Monika, The Red Eyes amazing, now to test the tag part. " Dust said

" The sim. isn't ready yet." Mute said

"Fuck I really wanna try it."

"Try it on me." I.Q offered

Dust looked at I.Q for 5 seconds and something we wasn't expecting

"Nothing. " He lied" Tomorrow, get that sim. working."


	8. Dirty Deeds

**3 hours later 12:00am**

Dust sat at the workbench staring at his MP9 trying to think of an engraving for it, when heard a knock was present at the door

"Yes, Monika. " Dust greeted

" How did you know it was me?" She asked

"Well your quiet. "

" But Cav can sneak. "

" The only time she would sneak around to find me is the time she decides to kill me." Dust joked "Why are you up so late and why come here?"

"Well I--"

"Wanted to confess that you love me." Dust interrupted while still looking at the MP9

"H-how do you know?" I.Q asked confused

"The Red Eye, it only shows your thoughts on me and just yours." Dust said over his shoulder

"Wow, that is odd."

"Anyway I thought you would like Elias or Marius. "

" Well, Elias is too cocky sometimes and a bit showy while Marius he's better off without me."

"Good to see that you left Marius alone, him and Eliza are uhh. " Before Dust could finish a large moaning sound came from above them, along with some grunts and some more moans " see, luckily he has protection, just to clarify he asked for them but I didn't have any, on the other hand Elias, well let's just say he's has his own way. I'm surprised you didn't ask 'why not Dom?" Dust said trying to impersonate I.Q's voice

"Oh yea, why not?" I.Q asked feeling a little bit offended

"Well-" another series of moaning came from above them but more to the right "Holy fuck, people are horny tonight , well Dom and Meg are going at it, all I can say is Dom is going give Meg a shocking time."

" Please, stop I'm crying!" I.Q said clenching her stomach from laughter

"Finally, I've finished these projects." Dust exclaimed in relief

"These? I thought you were doing one." I.Q said wiping a tear of her face

"Well, there's no way of saying thank you better than a present, here. " Dust opened his hand revealing I.Q's pistol, it had an engraving of her and Dust on it along with A rose pointing towards the barrel, on the barrel it said 'Keine Kapitulation' or 'No surrender'

I.Q stood still staring at the piece of art, though an understatement, she was too amazed to think of a new way to say it, she snapped back to reality to hug Dust

"Thank you, but what would Emma think of this?" she questioned

"Well, she-" A faint moan came from the left of them "Fucking hell, what is it 'Fuck me Sideways Friday? Anyway Julian and her are at it but earlier today Julian asked for a engraved necklace, me being the nice person I am I made him one out of the finest gold we have, tell you what the gold was a dream to work with a--" Another moan came the left "I don't think Jullian will have enough to pass around." Dust said

"Hey, why don't we have a stroll about the base to see who the fuck is having a shagged, eh? " Dust asked

"Kind of weird don't you think? " I.Q questioned

"So you wanna sit here and watch me think about designs?"

"Fair point. "

Dust and I.Q went out of the workshop and went up the stairs passing Jäger's room and Bandits room both filled with the sound of moans, a few rooms up they came up to Bucks Room to here Moaning, The duo assumed it was Frost but later investigation showed it was Caviera, this caught them off guard, a couple that kept their status secret, is he mad? Dust mouthed he was met with a nod from I.Q, they decided to continue with their quest, a little further up the duo was met with Frosts room where moaning boomed the room but the door was open this could prove catastrophic for their plans but I.Q let her curiosity consume her, she peeked one eye through to see Frost and Hibana going at, a split second later she brung her head back against the wall frozen, Dust put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her to say what is wrong, I.Q jerked her head towards the door, Dust peered through to get a shirt on his face, he pulled the shirt off his face very slowly and backed out, I.Q pointed to her room, Dust looked at her and raised an eyebrow, I.Q gestured a no, Dust nodded to this. The duo slowly made their way to I.Q's room and closed the door.

"That was... Fun. " Dust said

" Yeah it was but holy fuck, Lesbians, Buck and cav. " I.Q said

"Well I'm stuck here, so I may as well sleep here, on this." sat down on the seat

"What, no sleep in my bed with me. "

"What so you can sit on my cock while I'm asleep?"

"No, no just to sleep. "

" It better be. "

I.Q had a double bed as did everyone else but hers was a more comfortable bed, Dust got into the bed and said "Goodnight." but I.Q was already asleep and soon so was Dust.

 **A/N: This chapter was a nightmare to write, don't know why but it just was, maybe it was cancer flowing through my veins or just out right cheese either way I had finished more chapters along with this one so expect multiple chapters at once, Rekt out**


	9. Pranks Gone Right

The next morning

I.Q woke up, she slowly sat up and looked around her room rubbing her left eye nothing had changed, she looked beside her to see Dust had gone, she thought that he had went to his room, She grabbed her pistol and examined it, the detail of the masterpiece was magnificent, from the rose to the drawing of Dust and her, it matched the pistol 100%, nothing was would be better as a present, I.Q then got out of her bed and went to eat,

On the way, I.Q noticed how quiet and early it was, it was 7:00 am and only I.Q was awake, or so she thought, as she was making a bowl of cereal, she saw Dust in the back eating a sandwich, she approached the table he sat at and sat down,

"Good morning. " I.Q said happily

"Good morning. " Dust said

" How are you?"

"Fine, I'm thinking about Sebastian and Cav, a really odd combo if you ask me."

"Maybe we should stay out of it. "

" Yeah your right, anyway what's the time?"

"Around 7. "

"Really? Why is no one around then? " Dust said taking a bite of his sandwich

"Maybe because of last night. "

" True but it doesn't add up, where's Gilles? Or Baker?"

"Well, it is weird that they aren't here. "

"Wanna check?"

"Yeah but let me finish "

Once I.Q had finished the bowl of cereal, they then went to see where their comrades are, Dust went to check Jäger's room first by knocking

"Marius? You in there?" Dust questioned, he then opened the door to see Jäger and Ash sleeping, this gave Dust an idea, he went downstairs and fetched a balloon filling it with freezing water, he grasped the water balloon filled with freezing water and lightly chucked it at the pair,

It had exploded water all over the two on the bed causing Ash to fall off the bed and Jäger to sit up in shock while Dust was laughing.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Ash screamed

"Holy shit! What the fuck Dust!?" Jäger asked in shock and anger.

"You want to see your faces! "Dust said laughing

" Not cool Andy. " Ash said

" Seriously? I made sure it's about as cool as it gets." Dust said sarcastically

"Shut up. "

" Anyway mind being a bit quieter when your fucking. "

"What?" Ash asked

"Your not getting away with lies, me and Monica heard you from my workshop, Don't worry you weren't the only ones at it."

"Oh, uhhh sorry about that. " Ash said

" No worries just keep it down, OK let's go downstairs and see what Monika has got. "

The three went downstairs to see Twitch and Rook and I.Q,

"Who did you find?" I.Q asked

"Love birds 1 and seems you have found the French love birds."

"What makes you call us 'Love birds'?" Twitch questioned

"Well, you four were having a bang and were causing a lot of noise."

"oh, OK. "

"Why were you and Monika up so late?" Rook asked

"Well, I was finishing my 2 projects, one was the MP9 and the other is on Monika' s pistol.

"Your being serious, Right?"

"Yes, show them. "

" It's in my room, give me a second." I.Q said as she ran off to grab her pistol

"Does anyone know where the others are?" Jäger asked

"Nope. "

At that point I.Q had returned with her pistol and revealed the engraving,

" Aww, that's so cute of you Andy. " Twitch said

"Well it was a thank you for the Red eye, since it was a masterpiece I put maximum effort into it."

"It's really good, I like the writing at the barrel. " Jäger complimented

"I think you and Monika are cutest thing on this earth, along with this you sure seemed scared when Andy got hit."

"He is the closest friend I have, besides you would shit yourself if Marius got hit. " I.Q fired

" You got me there but seriously you wanted him to come out of it unharmed. "

 **A/N: Doesn't matter, this is way more cancerous than Dirty Deeds.**


	10. Saviour

At that moment Bandit, Blackbeard, Thatcher, Frost, Hibana and Thermite came through the main door, Bandit was being carried by Thatcher and Blackbeard Thermite slumped against the wall,

" Trace what is this about? " Dust asked kneeling beside him

"We went to attack a White Mask stronghold, but there were too many at least 150." Thermite answered

"Shit, Monika you up for some fighting? "

" Hell yeah. "

" Go get ready, I'll get you when I'm ready. "

"Don't, it's suicide there's so many you'll get overwhelmed."

"I'm sorry but I don't think we have a choice. "

With that Dust ran to his room, Grabbed his M4 and M9's and checked everything.

 **15 minutes later**

Dust looked down to see a camp along with a building at least 2 stories high and 100 foot soldiers, 10 machine guns and a mortar.

"Land here." Dust ordered the pilot

The pilot slowly lowered the helicopter low enough for the 2 Operators to drop on to the ground, Once they landed Both Dust and I.Q looked around to be met with silence, as they moved forward they got a better view of the stronghold injured were still being picked up and there was a lot of injured about half the soldiers,

"Loud and quick or quiet and slow?" Dust asked unscrewing his suppressor

"Loud and quick."

The 2 operators nodded and opened fire on the non injured soldiers , killing all but more came out, Dust and I.Q fired the rest of their mags killing the last few. After fighting for 20 minutes, they finally cleared the building finding nothing but pictures of people who they changed, the pictures were crossed out and one was left... Rico. Dust looked at the picture it was both Dust and Rico in the picture, he took the picture off the wall and put it away, when the building started rumbling and huge boom went off, I.Q looked around as well as Dust but Dust noticed a bomb beside I.Q and it was about to blow, I.Q looked to down and saw the bomb and was suddenly shoved out of the way by a force, it was Dust, he was hit by the force sending him into the ceiling and down. He lay there lifeless, I.Q ran over to the now lifeless Dust and kneeled on her knees,

"Baker? You there? " I.Q said through her radio

... No reply...

"Hello anyone?" I.Q asked frantically

...,"Hello? Monika? What's wrong? " Twitch replied

"Thank God, where are you?"

"Why? We're on our way to you. "

"Andy, he's pretty fucked up." I.Q said looking down at his face

"Shit, I think we're here, but there's a lot of fire inside, try and get out. "

I.Q grabbed Dust by his shoulders and pulled him outside and laid him down, I.Q felt her eyes filling when Twitch and Doc had arrived

"How is he?" Doc asked

"He was right next to a bomb when it went off trying to save me. " I.Q explained

" Get him on the Helicopter, Now!"Twitch ordered a medic


	11. Emotions

**Back at base 7 hours later after the incident**

I.Q was lying in her bed thinking about Dust and her feelings for him and how they grew bigger, they were more than friends, she stared at the ceiling thinking how she should tell him or at least show him but her thoughts were cut off by a knock at her door

"Yes? "

Ash entered the room and sat on the side of I.Q's bed

" I'm sorry about Andy. "

"Eliza, it's okay, I'm fine." I.Q lied

"Your a worse lier than me, I know it's hard but he'll be okay he's a tough motherfucker you know this."

"Yes but you just can't help but think, Eliza I love him he saved me for Christ sake."

"I knew you two were going to be more than just friends. "

The conversion was cut off by another knock, Ash answered it

" Is Monika here? "

" Yes why?"

"I need to speak with her, immediately. "

"Sure."

Ash opened the door slightly more to allow Doc in, I.Q felt anxious about she was about to be told,

"Monika, there is something I have to tell you, it's about Dust... " Doc stopped and took a deep breath" the injuries he has sustained has been tremendous, shrapnel bleeding are bad but that isn't the worst thing... He's in a coma. "

I.Q felt the whole world fall around her, a coma and no one knows for how long.

"Holy shit, give a minute." Ash walked out of the room

"I'm very sorry but we can't anyone near him it's weird I know but just in case of an accident or emergency. "

" Thank you Gustave . "

Doc Nodded and walked out of I.Q's room,I.Q sat up and didn't know what to do, she tried to get out of bed but instead decided to go to sleep.

 **A/N: What do you think will happen to Dust, will he die while in the coma or awake a new person, to be honest it's about as predictive as North Korea's missile not reaching the US, In the meantime Rekt out.**


	12. Awakening

5 days later

The past days were excruciating for I.Q, The dreams, how boring it was, the teams morale had went up surprisingly but worst of all her feelings for Dust tore her apart, though Twitch helped her get through it, going to the shooting range helped get her mind off it.

She had finished her 2nd practice and was taking a final look at her shots and put her pistol back in its holster, while walking back Valkyrie came up to her and explained that she had snuck some of her cameras in the room Dust was in, and showed the camera on her phone, Doc was checking his body for anymore shrapnel and injuries, I.Q thanked her teammate for the information but the phone then showed nothing, Valkyrie looked, she thought it was malfunction or error in the camera then Doc called for I.Q, immediately she wondered why and rushed over.

I.Q knocked the door to Doc's office and entered, Doc was looking at papers of Dust,

"Ah, Monika Andy has been through a lot while in the coma, we remove at least 10 pieces of shrapnel from his body, most quite big in fact but I feel Dust will wake up today, I know it's impossible to tell but--"

His sentence was cut off by gunshots, both got up and ran to check Dust, as they came around the corner, they saw Dust pinning a recruit to the floor punching him continuously, Doc pulled Dust off the recruit, I.Q dragged the recruit and sat him up against the wall

"What happened? " Doc questioned

"Fucking bastard tried to kill me." Dust explained "I try to move, he turns and shoots his fucking pistol at me."

"Is this true?" Doc asked

The recruit gave a weak nod yes, Doc sat Dust down and then checked the recruit

"Why were you here? you know your not meant to be here."

"It was a mistake I thought you were here. " the Recruit explained

"Well check my office first." Doc said to the recruit "Good to see you awake Dust, how are you feeling?"

"Rusty, how long was I out for? "

" Five days in a coma. "

"Shit, a coma? I guess that's twice I've nearly died."

"And twice saving me, Gustave can I talk to Andy alone? " I.Q asked

"Yes ." Doc said leaving the room

"So, how were those days without me? "

I.Q grabbed Dust and kissed him, all of emotions flooded her, they sat in a deep kiss for a couple of seconds and finally they broke, I.Q planted her face into the shoulder of Dust,

" I missed you. " the muffled voice said" I thought you were dead. "

"Monika, no matter what I can't be killed even if I do die."

I.Q didn't let go she squeezed the life out of Dust when finally he pryed her arms open.

"You do realise we're being watched." Dust pointed towards the black eye

"Shit, I shouldn't of let my feelings take control of me like that. " I.Q face palmed

"I found that quite enjoyable, and I'm guessing you did too." Dust said a bit louder so the black eye heard

Ash walked in with Jäger

"Finally, Monika's happy again. " Jäger said

"Well I did save her I mean Eliza would be the same." Dust said

"No I wouldn't. "

" Yes you would, trust me in fact you would be worse"

"Yeah because Marius would die from an explosion like that. "

" Hey. "

"What? it's true, Andy is a tough motherfucker I don't know about you."

"I find that quite offensive my girlfriend says I'm a Faggot. "

"I didn't say that, I said you can't survive an explosion like he can."

"You two never shut up do you?" I.Q said

"Nope"

"I think it's time to get out of here, I hate the smell of chlorine. " Dust whispered

"Yeah me too."

The new couple went out of the room avoiding Jäger and Ash,

"I'm gonna spend a lot of time in the shooting range, come get me if you need. " Dust said I.Q nodded and went off to get something to eat, while Dust went and found his M4 to practice, when he found it all of the body was covered by writing from I.Q 'If you are reading this Andy, Thank you I owe you my life and I love you, Monika ' Dust picked the weapon and examined it, everything except the ACOG, Grenade launcher, trigger, stock and mag was black and the rest was pink, even the chevron on the ACOG, Dust smiled at the work, he then picked up some mags and went off to the shooting range.

 **A/N: Sorry about the '5 days later' thing my head is currently empty but somehow I finished another chapter. How? I don't know.**


	13. Personal Dirty Deeds

5 hours later, 23:59:33

I.Q went to the shooting range looking for Dust, she found him sleeping on a chair with his M4 on the side as she faced she noticed a bulge in his pants, it was a mountain she heard the Northern Irish have huge shlongs from a friend who is now dead, the bulge looked alive as it went up and down with every breath from Dust, I.Q eyes widened by the bulges every move, She then started to think what could happen, Dust could and most definitely wake up but what's the worst thing that can happen? 'One look, that's it.' she thought to herself, I.Q slowly unzipped Dust's pants and pulled down his boxers to reveal the Barret 50.cal previously hidden to any man and women, I.Q stared at the monstrosity she never knew that they were THAT big but she never really liked anyone to that extent, I.Q continued to grab the beast and stroked it softly and slowly but using 2 hands wasn't the most practical thing in the world, soon I.Q tried to put the weapon in its case but Dust was awoken by the activity going on down at his crotch, he looked down to see I.Q looking at him with a nervous smile and his Great big friend In her hands, he chuckled at this and asked "You want it that bad? Go ahead, he is big but won't bite." I.Q looked at him confused but then lit up again, she started stroking again but faster, up down up down, soon it was as hard as a rock now it was a bit bigger than before and she was about to put it in her mouth, I.Q opened her but Dust stopped her from progressing further "Not that far just yet." He grinned at her with mischievous he never had done this beforehand maybe the coma had changed his attitude but how? I.Q thought to herself, Dust put his friend back where he belongs and offered I.Q a hand, she kindly accepted the offer and stood up Dust then swiped I.Q off her feet and carried her upstairs while she hooked her arms around his neck "Your acting a lot like Dom, why is that?" I.Q asked "Your the one who snuck up and tried to go for my big friend, so your acting like Cav who I would say is worse than Dom." Dust answered "I get curious especially when I see a bulge about the size of a bolder in my boyfriends pants."

"You should've at least woke me up. "

"I thought you would keep that thing away from me."

"Now that's just cruel, that's like buying a dog a chew toy and teasing it with it, ah here we are."

Dust opened the door to his room walked over to his bed and set I.Q down on his bed and pulled off his T-shirt revealing a big muscle mid section,

"You Northern Irish are fucking huge. "

"What? Don't like big things?"

"Yes but Germans have never really had anything huge. "

"Let me think, You have a huge loving of German beer but who doesn't like it, you crave sausages and your ass is huge."

"Really? I bet you'll love a bit. " she said slapping her rear end

"Please, its like a huge portable cake and I love big cakes with a side of fresh tossed salad."

"Oh, dinner is served. "

Dust rubbed his hand before opening his present, he slowly pulled the tight jeans down I.Q revealing the best thing Dust has ever seen, first he ate the lovely vanilla sponge cake, I.Q moaned in pleasure wanting more and more

" oh yes- Hör nicht auf!" she said pleasure pouring out of her mouth at this point, Dust did as told and continued, finally he finished the main course now he had a freshly tossed salad with Cesar sauce, I.Q rolled onto her back allowing Dust to dig in, I.Q continued to moan with pleasure and forced the head of Dust further into the salad giving him a pleasant surprise of his favourite juice.

Dust then stood up giving the Numb I.Q space, when I.Q snapped back into reality she pulled off her clothes Dust doing the same making both completely bare, Dust then pinned I.Q to the bed and slowly inserted his Barret 50.cal into the woman hood of I.Q making her body go numb with pleasure, the Northern Irishman went faster with each thrust causing I.Q to more and more numb this went on and on and finally I.Q spilled her liquids over the barrel which Dust pulled out, they both lay staring up at the ceiling

"We should get dressed. " Dust said

"Why is that? I.Q questioned

" I don't want Eliza and Marius coming in to prank us only to see us naked. "

"Alright." I.Q sighed

So the two got reclothed and got into Dust's bed, I.Q looked at the spiked black hair of Dust along with the stubble and goatee that presented his face, the most handsome person she had seen everything perfectly fits Dust his personality, looks, fighting style and overall body language.

"Andy. " I.Q whispered

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for the best night of my life. "

"Thank you for the best meal of my life. "

"Your welcome. " I.Q giggled

Dust softly chuckled and then drifted off to sleep along with I.Q.


	14. Nuked

Dust opened his eyes to see Ash with a small bucket with what he presumed to be full of cold water, she never noticed Dust looking right at her as she came around the side of the bed, he hit the bucket causing it to spill its contents on the wrong target, It flew through the air and hit I.Q who immediately rose in shock, water pouring from her face she looked at Ash who slowly backed away towards the door and ran, I.Q then focused her attention towards Dust who got up and found a towel to dry herself with

"Why did she soak me but not you?"she said as she grabbed the towel

Dust simply shrugged his shoulders as a reply "she tried to but ended up getting you, should we ask Tina for one of her bear traps in case she tries again?"

"I would love to but we need her. "

" Just an idea. "

Then Dust, I.Q, Jäger and Ash were called to briefing for a mission in the middle east with some friends.

"Alright, we've big job op today, you four are going to help some Marines assault the H.Q of the White masks, a one story building with a shit ton of whites, expect the toughest fuckers they got but your allies are top of the range, you have full access to weapons on the field and one last thing you are going in from where the big boss should be so take him out and get out, I'll say again take the big boss out and get out, quick and easy, 1 hour. "

 **1 hour later, 1 minute to drop**

Dust cocked his M4 and looked down at the war beneath him, American Marines trading bullets with white masks, as they went around the back Dust dropped the rope and slid down it looking around he saw a window peering into the room that held Big Boss, Dust smashed it and threw a grenade in, after hearing screams he threw another one in hearing no screams, he then clipped a hook to the rope to be allowed access to the helicopter,

"That was easy but something fells off. " Dust said

"Don't worry everything's fine, look we are about the 100 miles away from the building not-" Jäger was cut off by a huge flash followed by a shock wave of debris,

The helicopter was hit by some debris luckily causing next to no damage but that didn't A take any eyes away by the mushroom cloud that occupied the building place,

"Baker you getting this? " Dust asked

"Holy shit..." Thatcher said as he stared at the screen showing footage of the Nuke that went off.

"Baker the fuck was that all about?"

"I don't know"

"WE COULD OF GOT NUKED FOR FUCK SAKE!! I MEAN I'M PRETTY SURE ABOUT 3000 PEOPLE LOST THEIR LIVES!! " Dust shouted" We could been part of that!

"Just get back I'll discuss it with Six. "

"You fucking better." Dust sat down boiling with anger and frustration. I.Q shifted closer to him putting her hand on his trying to calm Him down but it wasn't working, he still sat frustrated

"How are you Eliza?" Dust checked

"I don't know what to think anymore." Ash reply with her hands over her face

"That wasn't an accident, someone did that but who?"

As Dust said this he saw a man in a helicopter with a white mask, Dust grabbed the minigun and spooled up the barrel and fired when he noticed it was big boss, this caused him to aim for the passenger section, thousands of bullets shredded the helicopter killing every one inside this satisfied Dust into calming down he sat beside I.Q for the rest of the way back

 **1 hour later, 14:00**

The helicopter started to shake violently and soon spinning out of control heading towards the ground with a lot of speed, Dust held on to his seat as did the others, Dust heard the pilot struggle for control and-

Dust woke up, looking around he saw his three comrades out cold and he heard shouting for outside but the exits were were blocked by debris so Dust crawled over and kicked the debris causing it to fall revealing Thermite, Valkyrie, Bandit and Rook. They grabbed Dust and pulled him to up wall where they sat him up, he watched as I.Q, Ash and Jäger be pulled out after him, he looked at his shoulder, it had a bit of metal in it, Dust pulled at it hissing at the pain when finally it came out.


	15. Luck

The small metal piece left a cut to remind Dust of his invader with this he tried to stand up but ultimately failed due to a bad gash on his knee, he looked around him, the helicopter crashed in the shooting range as there were parts of dummy everywhere, Dust looked back towards the helicopter to catch a glimpse of I.Q be carried off on Rook's back to where he assumed was the infirmary, Ash and Jäger stood up and were speaking to Bandit and Valerie though very unstable and maybe a little shaken, Bandit rushed over to Dust followed by Valkyrie

"How are you? " Bandit asked helping Dust onto his shoulders

"Pretty shit if you ask me, what's wrong with Monika?" Dust questioned with a grunt as he stood up

"She's pretty fucked up, shrapnel stuck in her right leg and arm along with a pretty bad gash on her shoulder, Julian is going as fast he can. " Valkyrie answered" You two are so cute by the way. "

" I knew you would say that. " Dust shook his head

" I agree, you and Monika are a pretty deadly combo and cute, she really missed you while you were in that coma. " Bandit added

"Meghan would be the same you know, I mean she gets lonely if your not with her for 1 second."

"Hey, I'm not like that. " Valkyrie said

" I know just taking the piss." Dust chuckled

As they arrived at the infirmary they saw I.Q being worked on by medics and doctors, Doc came over to Dust and looked at his injuries, he bandage most of it except for the bit the metal shrapnel was, it was stitched and then bandaged,

"Keep these on for a week then come see me." Doc said patting Dust on the back.

"I'm pretty sure you kept them on for an extra year by doing that. " Dust joked

"Oh shut up." Doc said "By the way Monika is doing fine, she basically has the same injuries as you."

"Really? Good, Meghan made it sound worse than it actually was. " Dust said

"That's just her way of saying things." Doc tutted

"Well, if she was talking about me I would understand I mean I've been blown up, been in two helicopter crashes no three, and shot in the shoulder and still I'm walking healthy. "

"Roach would've been a better nicknames for you now that I think about it."

"Nah, I prefer Dust catch ya later Gustave. " Dust said walking out of the infirmary

"You too."

 **A/N: What do you think so far? Good? Bad? Either way I'm going to be adding two characters from a W.I.P Fanfic and that story is about MW3, my favourite COD and probably the second most played game I've had under Rainbow Six and another thing, chapters may be slower now and may get slower as school is giving 0 shits about us pupils (boys in my year including me) basically making school a prison by kicking us out of the building even on cold days, giving so much homework. Finally fatigue is a BIG problem but as usual I'll try my best.**

 **Rekt out.**


	16. The New Recruits

As Dust walked out of the infirmary he was greeted by Thatcher who handed a folder similar to every bio folder he has read,

"We are getting 2 recruits tomorrow, they are much like you and Monika very skilled and in a relationship. " he explained

"Names?" Dust asked

"Look for yourself. "

" No tell me now. "

"Fine, Sgt. Derek 'Frost' Westbrook and Pvt. Katie 'Kat' Frankfurt."

Dust froze, he had heard that name before, he regained his thoughts and thanked Thatcher who walked off to his office, Dust went to his room and sat at his desk to read the bios of the recruits, first he looked at Frosts bio I read

Staff Sergeant Derek 'Frost' Westbrook

Nicknames: Frost, Metal 0-4

Nationality: American

Derek's squad Metal 0-4, has recently turned K.I.A while rescuing the Russian President with the disavowed Task force 141, the op was successful but at the cost of Sandman, Truck and Grinch, Derek was unable to participate in the op due to an injury he had got while trying to rescue the daughter of the Russian President.

Dust read this with interest but he wanted to move on to the next Bio

Private Katie 'Kat' Frankfurt

Nicknames: Kat, Metal 0-4

Nationality: American

Katie's regiment 46th Wolverine Regiment was on an op along side Delta Forces Metal 0-4, she was in a car when a BTR-90 scared the driver of the car causing him to crash but was saved from an RPG by Sgt. Derek 'Frost' Westbrook but unfortunately lost her close friend Andy 'Badger' Gates. Andy died from an RPG hitting the car causing it to explode no body was recovered.

Dust stared at the paper, ? The thought circled through Dust's mind, every time hitting him harder and harder, Dust eventually made the decision to speak to Thatcher for arrangements,

Dust scaled the stairs and walked to the office of Thatcher's, he knocked getting a reply to come in.

"Baker, I want to make arrangements about the recruits. "

"Why is this? Is it Something about them that is annoying you?" Thatcher questioned

"No, one of them was a old squad mate of mine, Katie. "

"And?"

"She thinks I'm dead."

"Why would this happen? "

"Basically about 3 years ago before I joined Rainbow, I was part of a regiment in the US army call the 46th Wolverine Regiment and we were doing an op with a Delta squad, we're driving down a road as Russian's were invading American soil, when a BTR-90 pops around a corner causing our driver to lose control crashing, but all I remember is an explosion going off beside me, from there on nothing, you should know this. "

"I wasn't part of team that rescued you, it was Seamus, Sebastian and Elias. "

"Just do something, take them in meeting room or something." Dust said leaving the room

Dust left for bed.

 **The Next Morning**

Dust woke up, got dressed and got something to eat, nothing special, he then went to see I.Q on her bed listening to music reading a book.

"Good to see your OK. " Dust said leaning against her rooms door frame

"Yeah, pretty lucky." I.Q jumped

"Trust me, you'll get used to it

"did you hear about the new recruits? I can't wait."

"I know one of them, she was a really good friend of mine, nothing sexual though, long story short she thinks I'm dead because of an RPG."

"Really?

"Yeah I don't want talk too much about it, there's my que back in 10." Dust said noticing Thatcher taking two people into the meeting room

He walked towards the meeting room and leaned against the wall outside, Thatcher exited the room giving Dust freedom to enter.

Dust entered the room and saw a short black haired women and a black haired fairly tall man, the women's face lit up and she ran over to hug Dust,

"Holy shit, it's you! It's actually you!" Katie said crying with happiness while squeezing the life out of Dust

"Lemme guess you're Andy? " The man asked

"Yes I am Frost." Dust replied with a smile

"How are you alive? You died in the car. " Katie said

"Well I got out but the car blew up next to me, knocking me out thankfully I got rescued by my team, Rainbow."

"Top class I suppose. " Frost said

"You better believe it, did you know about the Nuke?"

"Yeah, Makarov detonated it killing 3000 Marines then later found dead in a helicopter that was destroyed, it was littered with bullets. "

"Hold on, I think that was us, we were on that op with the Marines our mission was to take out an HVT known as Big boss, I thought I killed him with grenades but he later appeared in a helicopter so I shot it down." Dust explained

"Good, that's world war 3 over. "Frost exclaimed

"I'm with you about it being over but it's not over just yet." Dust said having finally pryed Kat's arms open.

"Why's that? Because of the terrorist group you've been fighting? "

"Yeah, they're not African militia, most are properly trained killing machines not to mention the Bombers. Although I think they will go into hiding for a while due to their HQ being destroyed along with their leader being killed." Dust explained

"Well that's a relief, so how many of you are there?" Frost asked

"30, trust me when it comes to the field they don't fuck around." Dust replied

"Good to see the new recruits. " I.Q said entering the room

"Ah, Frost, Katie this is Monika or I.Q, my partner in combat, Monika this is Derek or Frost and Katie or Kat." Dust introduced

"Nice to meet you. " Frost said offering his hand

"Same here." Kat said also offering her hand

I.Q took both hands respectively "So Andy have you told your stories about you nearly dying 5 times."

"Come again. " Kat said raising her eyebrow

"Huh, did you really have to put me in a tough spot?" Dust questioned

"Yeah, because I want to hear them as well. "

" But you were ther- you know what screw, take a seat. " Dust told I.Q

"About 2 weeks ago me, Monika and our friend Emma were tasked to defuse some chemical weapons in London, as we were flying in an RPG hit our chopper crashing into a building, as I was knocked out they kidnapped Monika and Emma leaving me to rescue them. They were in a nightclub area half naked putting on a show for the Whites, I breached catching them off guard killing everyone, one held Monika I shot barely missing Monika and killing the hostage taker."

"Hey, the stories are meant to be about you not me. " I.Q complained

"Honestly I couldn't less about these last ones so here's the shortened version, I crashed a helicopter into the Whitehouse, I got blown up by a bomb sending me into a coma and our helicopter crashed out in the shooting range, which explains why I have bandages over me. "

"How are you alive?" Frost questioned

"Honestly it's beyond me, I guess it's pure luck. " Dust said" Why don't you go and introduce yourself to rest of the team. "

"Sure, You go on I'll stay behind." Kat said

I.Q and Frost left the room leaving Dust and Kat in the room "Andy, where have you been all these years?"

"Fighting, like you only I fight against a terrorist group that has the power of a nation."

"No shit but why did the US military not tell me about you? You don't realised how hard it was to continue with life after that. "

Dust sighed thinking of a way to say something he new he was going to regret saying,"After I was rescued they asked me if I wanted them to tell you that I was alive, I said no because I knew that you would fight, train and overall work harder just for revenge, this was the hardest decision I've ever made but it was the best, it shows that you cared not that I didn't know that before hand but I wanted to know if you were willing to push yourself for me, for YOURSELF. That's something we have in common we never really believe in ourselves. "

"So, what your saying is that you lied to me so that I can push myself for you so that you know I care about you?"

" Everything you said except the last part was a tiny bit true, I know it was a dick move but I cannot tell you how long I was thinking I made the wrong decision but I pulled myself through just like you did, you pulled yourself out of the jaws of fate and came out on top."

"I don't know what to say, I feel... Worthless." Kat said with a sigh

"Katie, if you were worthless Frost wouldn't care as much about you and I would've forgotten you from the start but me and Frost sees something In you, he may see beauty, love and compassion while I see friendly, caring and strong like brother and sister, we always have each others backs even if we aren't together and the world has separated us, we are still there for each other. " Dust finished, Kat sat in silence while Dust stared at her waiting if she would respond,

"I guess we are brother and sister then, huh?" Kat finally responded

"Would you want a different brother than me or someone else?"

"Are you serious, of course I would have over anyone, I mean you were the one put in this position, I just want to say thank you, for everything. "

"Remember it was you who did everything not me, so please thank yourself even if I set it up you could've abandoned me and your career but instead your pressed on."

"I know but I just want to say thank you that's all, by the way what do you mean by 'compassion'? " Kat asked finishing the topic and moving to a new one

"Sexy."

"What makes you say that? "

" Your sure to have sucked his dick at least once or twice. " Dust said

"Well of course, but Monika has done it to you." Kat fired back

"I'm not denying it." Dust said putting his hands up while getting up off the couch he was on

"So tell me do you do anything else other than kicking and eating ass? " Kat asked

"Engraving, a thing I thought of doing while I grew up but when I joined the US military the cunts wouldn't allow me to, it wasn't until rainbow I started engraving." Dust answered ignoring the fact that Kat was teasing him

"Can I see one of the projects?"Kat asked before exiting the room

"Sure and by the way, if your mind is on the dirty side of things, go with Frost and find out where your rooms are. " Dust said

"OK, just show me these projects and I'll be on my way."


End file.
